


Crush? Probably.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hyakuzawa, M/M, Sorry i just automatically went down w this ship sue me, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoba Johsai lost, but it doesn't stop Komaki from congratulating the team hes admired since 1st year for their efforts, he aims to approach the captain/setter; Oikawa Tooru...but he finds someone else more interesting to converse with.





	

Shock. The only reaction emitting on everyones face as they watch the score board change. Not just a simple change, but a score that changed your whole view in life _(? maybe not. but that's what it felt like)_ and would start questioning everything in the blink of an eye.

 _ **Aoba Johsai**_ \- 1

 _ **Karasuno**_ \- 2

Some people can't believe it, Some people cheer on. But Komaki's support on Aoba Johsai doesn't change, everyone played good. He would know, observing well is key to learning others

Loud cheers can be heard, so can disappointed groans. The latter disappears,  accepting the fact a team was there to finally take down such a powerhouse like Aoba Johsai. But again, Komakis opinion hasn't changed, he himself, as a captain/setter- a smart and intelligent one to be exact -has the audacity to admire a skilled setter such as Oikawa, regardless if his team loses or wins, he as an individual could bring the best out of a team. If Komaki could add any form of comment into that it would just be a sigh of 'Goals'.

He might sound like some really big Oikawa fanboy, not at all. Just like any other setter or captain could agree if someone said it'd be a dream to have skills like Oikwa

But thats just because he stands out alot and Komaki aims to have those skills. That isn't illegal is it? He likes the team as well, it's never easy to find such brilliant players play to the fullest

Sighing in admiration isn't Komakis thing, he likes being straight forward yet calm about things, which is what he should be doing. But really could he expect someone like Oikawa to be able to be kind in receiving, probably the billionth setter/captain to tell him that 'He's an admirable and skilled setter/captain and they aim to be like him'.

Probably. But Komaki couldn't care, he just likes getting things out of his chest.

Komaki, along with a few of his other team members exit the court. Giving his bag to  team mate of his. Proceeding to search for a particular group of people with aqua blue and white jerseys.

"Why do you even look up to him, they lost, I guess your _senpai-crush_  really can't pull out everyones best efforts" his team mate playfully taunted. Only for Komaki to reply with him lifting his glasses up with his taped middle finger, heading off deeper into the crowd of teams, either cheering or crying over the result of their hard work, he just focuses on looking for the designated group.

While walking through the big hallway of teams he just contemplates. _'I don't just admire Oikawa! I am positive when I say I support Aoba Johsai, and not just Oikawa. they all had talented Wing Spikers and Setters, their Middle blocking wasn't the best of the best but it's admirable...actually he never seen any of the middle blockers in Aoba Johsai, he saw all of the Wing Spikers though, most of them were very loud and sociable with Oikawa-san...except this one member.'_

Komaki can't recall what that one wing spiker really looked like, he just focused on Oika The other members that stood out.

Speaking of the Aoba Johsai members standing out; His eyes widen as he finally finds them they practically shined brighter from everyone else, but he freezes for a moment, _fuck._

It seems as if the person he's been meaning to talk to. Oikawa Tooru is busy talking, or more of, laughing and smiling with his team mates, more specifically the 3 really good wing spikers, Komaki assuming they're all 3rd years. _Wow, despite how they lost, a smile still forms on their faces._

Komaki likes being straightforward but he knows how annoying it is for a kouhai to randomly come up to him and bother his time. 

He looks at the other members who could be available and sees 3 other members, the libero, their insane #16 and this brunet with really puffy hair, looking like they're planning to take Karasuno back one day. Quickly assuming they're 2nd years in addition, quickly assuming they're complete madmen from how their eyes are wide and angered, yet the 3 of them could make a conversation out of that.

But then there's this other guy out of the loop, leaning against the wall. He's not talking to anyone. He doesn't look shy, just looks like he wants to finally go home and end the day with a good rest. Honestly Komaki would say 'Me too', but he doesn't leave until he gets things done.

So Komakis last resort is to ask this...deadpanned...1st year to deliver his appreciation to his 'senpai-crush'.-  _Honestly what other name could beat how embarassing that sounds. -_ In a time where Oikawa is free for him to do so.

No hesitation, Komaki clears his throat.

"Excuse me." He greets. Though it takes for this guy...A jet black haired 1st year with confused eyes, looking around making sure of something.

"Uhm.." he pauses. "Are you talking to me?" The 1st year questions.

"Ah yes, of course. Are you alone?" Komaki asks straightforwadly yet in a polite tone, This 1st year may be taller than him but he's as quiet as a soft breeze, even the crowd in the background muffling or his 'senpai-crush' laughing over something could beat the volume of this guys voice, but he has no right to judge. He's here for one thing.

"Not really, Kindai- a team mate of ourswas supposed to be with us here but he drifted off with Kag- A member from Karasuno to talk about some...things." He replies, though he cuts himself off lot, it was a quick and smooth reply

I can tell he tried hard to generalize the people he was mentioning. Unnescessary but I like that, good to talk to.

"I see. But can I have a bit of your time? I don't mean to bother you if you don't want to." Komaki asks, sincere and open minded.

"I really don't mind. I have nothing to do right now to be honest" the 1st year shrugs softly.

"I see. Thank you" Komaki replies. But it doesn't seem to be taken seriously.

"I'm sure you can" The 1st year playfully implies his reply implying to his glasses.

"So you got jokes?" Komaki asks, crossing his arms, getting a bit lost in the conversation, but he's patient.

"Not really." The 1st year stops the playful tone. "I just mention the obvious and noticeable, I just thought you had nice glasses." he looks down.

Komaki is highly dense from what he was implying and just proceeds to what he came for. "That's to be expected" Komaki replies.

"Huh?" The 1st year hums in confusion, looking at the short yet broader 2nd year take his hands and begin to shake it, in congratulations.

"Aoba Johsai has very skilled and impressive players, so it won't be a surprise if the 1st years were equally as smart as..." Komaki abruptly pauses the shaking and his voice as he can't find the perfect term to refer to what he see's Oikawa as, he mentally gulps.

"Smart as what?" The 1st year asks, his mouth could form a smile if he wasn't strong enough to hold it down, but alas he's waiting for Komaki's response with a soft smile.

Komaki swallows "as smart as my 'senpai-crush'." 

The 1st year just looks down on him, the smile going back to the same deadpan expression. "Oh.." he paused. "So you're here for Oikawa-san" a bored tone.

_Oh no._

Komaki kind of regrets the 'straightforwardness' trait he was going for.

"I suppose you could say that." Komaki averts his eyes away from the tall 1st year, letting go of his grip on the handshake, avoiding awkwardness, his surprisingly warm and sweaty hand regulating back to a dry one.

"If you wanted to talk to Oikawa-san about captains or setters, you could have approached Yahaba-san"

"I couldn't be aware of who that really is, but I can just say you're more approachable and honestly, I had something to say to you as well." Komaki spurts.

The 1st years eyes almost slightly widens as he listens, avoiding eye contact.

"I've observed everyone in Aoba Johsai, and I must say. You're a very calm and unpredictable spiker, not a lot of people can pull off postures and expressions like yours." Komaki straightforwardly comments. "Though your team lost, you have reckless members but you also have intelligent ones, I'm not just mentioning Oikawa-san. And I think that's a perfect formula for a perfect team, and that's what I love about your team." He continues, adjusting his glasses slipping from the sweat from his words being a bit too...sweet. He can tell by the first years reaction.

"I see." Is all the Jet-black first year responds with, turning his head away, hiding the possibly-visible redness forming from his cheeks, whether it be the excess exhaustion from the matches or...something else. His deadpanned expression never leaves.

"Also, may I have your name?" Komaki asks. 

"Kunimi..." he responds once more.

"I see, Kunimi-kun. I have a very big favor to ask of you." Komaki crosses his fingers in hopes Kunimi would say 'yes'.

"Sure." He carelessly accepts.

"Well you see, I was actually here to tell Oikawa-san myself that I appreciate him being a setter and a captain, positions that I am both occupying in my team." Komaki informs with pride, Kunimi patiently nods in understanding. "But when I looked for your team, I noticed he was busy with the other members, so I thought it was best to make the most approachable one talk to him for me", he continues. Kunimis face expresses a bit of shock. "But when I told you I came here just for Oikawa I think I was being a bit too...Close minded with how there were other members that I could appreciate. Based from our small chat a few minutes ago, I can tell you're a good person to talk to, and..." Komaki gulps. "You're very underrated, based on how I never really focused on you, yet I'm sure you are very skilled." 

Kunimi just looks at this very stern-faced yet passionate Setter/Captain rant about him and his team, he's speechless. "I-...see." Kunimi fiddles his fingers. He never does that!

Komaki takes his hands once more. "So my favour." he reminds Kunimi.

"What is it?" Kunimi awaits for the favour. _'He's probably just gonna ask me to say Oikawa's the best setter he's ever seen, it's not the first time someones talked to me like they meant to tell me something but I'm just let down with them asking me to tell my senpais that different teams admire them...-'_

"Please, tell Oikawa-san, he has very talented and amazing players, though he himself conducts the wing spikers, you have the position to score points, and you do a good job at that. tell him I envy he was able to pull out the best in people, even like you, I've observed that we're very similar and I'm shocked I was never able to properly watch you play." Komaki just makes a complete 180 for Kunimi, is he really hearing this?

"You- want me to tell Oikawa-san that _I'm_ the good player?" Kunimi asks in disbelief, but Komaki nods causing Kunimi to shake from nervousness, _he never reacts like that!_ , their palms becoming sweatier from the unexpected responses each other gave.

"Well, Kunimi-kun, would you gladly tell Oikawa-san that I appreciate him being able to pull the best in you?" 

"O- of course!" Kunimi stutters but his face is still deadpanned.

"Alright, thank you. I'll be off then" Komaki informs, turns around but he doesn't move, there's something in his head that's telling him to not go yet; _'It's not everyday you get to know people who could probably harmonize with you, where you 2 don't stand out (being in a team where only one guy is the star, that'd be a good concept) but you bring out the best in each other for being able to share the same atmosphere'._ With that, Komaki turns around.

"Oh by the way." He faces Kunimi, who's been staring at him the whole time, _was he gonna watch him leave?_

 "Yes?" Kunimi responds.

"I'm very sure you're a certified wing-spiker?" Komaki questions but he makes it sound like a fact.

"Yes.." Kunimi responds once more.

"And do you plan on playing volleyball in the future?" Komaki questions once more.

Kunimi looks down, thinking hard; but quickly, he shrugs. "I have no opinion on volleyball, I enjoy it, but I might not always enjoy it" Kunimi replies.

"Well, It'd be a shame if you quit. I think we'd make a good pair." Komaki pauses, Kunimi gives him this shocked look- "In volleyball I mean! Sorry." Komaki nervously smiles.

"It's alright" Kunimi smiles for the first time. And Komaki is slightly, _just slightly_ mesmerized by it. "So I'll be expecting me and you making 'a good pair' then?" Kunimi asks playfully but his voice is nervous.

The setter smiles. "Of course." 

They just stare at each other, processing how carefree they were with each other. until Asamushi; a team mate of Komaki calls out to him. "Oi! Komaki, our bus is about to leave. Unless you want to join Aoba Jo-" Komaki quickly places a finger over his lips asking him to 'shut up', he would've kicked his ass if he wasn't so far. He turns back to Kunimi

"I'm very sorry, It's been a good chat. I'll be seeing you soon?" Komaki asks.

"That's the _plan_ isn't it?" Kunimi smiles once more. _''_ _don't take that smile off'',_ Komaki thought.

They both give each other a last hand-shake, a less awkward one and part ways. Aoba Johsai had to take their leave as well.

Komakis team mate started asking questions. "It's none of your business, I just found a very...interesting member in Aoba Johsai, It's a shame no one ever notices him."

"Uh-oh, what's this? another crush?" Asamushi laughed, Komaki pulls out a middle finger and conveniently adjusting his glasses with it as a response.

 _''Classic Komaki.''_ Asamushi thought.

"Is finding someone, surprisingly approachable and appealing to talk to and look at a crush?" Komaki asked, going up the bus.

"Probably." Asamushi answered.

* * *

"Kunimi! Sorry I left you back there, me and Kageyama had a lot to catch up on. I hope you weren't bored, even though you always look...Are you okay?!" Kindaichi exclaims from Kunimi smiling, looking down on the ground. Kindaichi doesn't know whether he wants or doesn't want to know why he's smiling, probably the latter, Kunimis blushing as well. 

"I think volleyball is fun now." Kunimi said out of no where. "It'll be fun soon, at least" He corrected himself. Causing Kindaichi to almost dial 199 from his stoic and cynical friend to say such things.

 _''Classic Kindaichi.''_ Kunimi thought, still happy- internally -from knowing someone appreciates him as an individual. As a volleyball player of course.

 _"Is this what you call a crush? Probably."_ Kunimi thought.


End file.
